


Of Cats And Sexy Man

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: At First It's Not Consensual, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, But Then Jaebum Don't Mind It Afterwards, Cats, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Im Jaebum | JB Loves Cats, Inappropriate Behavior, Jackson is a Little Shit, Jealousy, Jinyoung Is Strong, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Park Jinyoung (GOT7) Being A Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Saving the World, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Supernatural Elements, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Werecats, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, You're Welcome, because, bottom jaebum enthusiast, territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jaebum adopts a stray cat and gets attached. Jackson disapproves.Oh and the cat is not your usual kitty :)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Of Cats And Sexy Man

**Author's Note:**

> (P.s: It is a little dub con but not entirely, since this is only supposed to be a small drabble I didn't go whole theoretical but in a way it's kinda like mate!au- instead of werewolves it's werecats ^^)

“Hyung no!”

“But Jackson-”

“No buts hyung! He is a stray cat, who knows how many diseases he carries” the cat snarled at that, as if understanding the situation “And he has two-colored eyes!? He is not normal” the black cat, average in size gave him a look.

“Hey don’t say that. Anyways cats do have a different colored eye, okay?” Jaebum tried to defend the cat he rescued.

“And hyung he looks like a pervert” he scoffed. Jaebum gave him a scandalized look as the cat scratched him light enough to not leave a mark but it hurt. Jackson did a gesture that said ‘you-see-what-I-am-talking-about’?

“It's just a cat, Jackson”

“Yeaah and a perv at that” he replied “He looks at you like how Youngjae looks at you but in a more… filthy way” he shuddered.

“Oh come on Jackie, you are imagining things” he started “Peach is a very good cat” Jaebum patted the cat and smiled as it purred in satisfaction as if it was happy to have his attention back.

“Peach? Who- oh my god hyung you even gave him a name! You are gonna keep him, aren’t you?” he accused. Jaebum smiled sheepishly, Peach proudly settling on his lap like it is understanding everything.

“U-umm about that- I ah-”

“Hyuuuung you know how I get with cats, and this one- wow he is staring as if he wants to tear me apart” Jaebum facepalmed. He knew Jackson would be difficult about keeping a cat, or any pet. No one knows why or how but he has this- weird thing- where he can almost sense what animals say or do. So it's pretty… disconcerting for him when the pets get weird ideas.

But Jaebum really likes this pretty black cat. And Peach has very beautiful eyes, one is peach and the other is light blue. And how can the cat give him dirty looks? It's so cute! Jackson is an ass for accusing the pretty little creature.

“Jackie-” he was interrupted by a loud meow that sounded a lot like it was offended, Jaebum, confused, continued “I know you are not okay about pets but I really love cats, you, hell everyone in this city knows that and I am sick of playing with them for few minutes and leaving them. It is really awful” he tried the cute act, Jackson always fall for it “Let's try? Pretty please?” he widened his eyes, lips a bit upward. The cat wiggled and stared at him, vicious. Okay, maybe he can understand why Jackson felt those things. Peach is a very expressive cat. But Jaebum has no idea why it's annoyed.

“Fine. Just for you okay?” he huffed making Jaebum smile brightly and again confused as the cat hit him very very light but still it was an amusing gesture.

“Aww Jackie, you are so sweet” he got up to hug him “I am so happy” he expressed. Jackson sighed, he knew Jaebum was a very good person. Really. It's just his aura and sharpness that make him look cold. And top of that, the guy’s glare and sharp smile makes it a bit hard to see good in him. But give the guy a cat, and you will see all the goodness you need. That’s how Jackson got to see the real him.

“I am glad then, bummie-hyung” he sighed again, but fondly.

“I promise we will be low-key” Jaebum winked at him. Jackson chuckled lightly, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, and that same instant he was attacked by Peach. So much for being low-key. “Peach! You can't do that! Bad kitty” Jaebum said sternly, Jackson could tell it was hard for him as Jaebum tried to stop himself from smiling. He asked worriedly if he was okay. Jackson shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry, it really doesn’t hurt or left a mark so I guess it's okay”

“I am sorry Jackie” the cat meowed but stayed still in Jaebum’s hand, glaring at Jackson however “I will make sure there won’t be any attacking the people” he said, giving peach an exaggerated look. The cat did look very slightly, like barely there, shameful.

“It’s cool. Gotta go Jaebummie-hyung” he smiled cutely, waving from the door. Jaebum reciprocated the smile and waved back.

“Okay little man, we need to talk” instead of staying still, the cat licked his neck “Wow, cats lick? I wasn’t really sure about that”

He went to give it some milk, turned out this cat is quite a sophisticated one.

“well enjoy, just give me few minutes, I needa bath quickly, and then we can go out to shop for you, okay Peach?” Jaebum rubbed Peach’s head, running his hands all over him, the cat looked pleased enough for Jaebum to leave.

He took his towel and made his way towards the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and got into the already filled bath, courtesy of Jackson, he really takes care of him. It was lukewarm, just the way he wanted. He sighed in contentment. He was about to drift into his trance when he heard a quiet meow. He opened his eyes only find peach looking at him, he was standing on the basin.

“Little guy what are you doing here?” he asked, smiling “Couldn’t be away from me, eh” he teased, knowing the cat wouldn’t understand much. But the cat came forward, jumped on the table that was beside the bathtub. He licked his ears, surprising Jaebum. “Aww you missed me” he patted Peach again, caring not to let any water on the cat.

After he was done, he got out of the tub, grabbing the towel from the side table, he could _feel_ Peach staring at him, and he doesn’t know why but it felt very different. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and turned to the cat, motioning him to follow him. Suddenly he felt light-headed, drowsiness hovering over his head. He fell but didn’t feel the pain. Before his eyes closed, Peach was right in front of him looking right into his eyes, there was a glow around him. And then everything went to black.

Jaebum moaned in his sleep, feeling someone pinching his nipples. He jolts awake when he felt a sensual lick on the side of his nape. He tried to get up but whoever there was, wouldn’t let him budge.

“P-Peach?” he looked around as much as he could since his head was plopped on the bed, his eyes could only travel left and right.

“Yes master” a deep voice whispered in his ears, sending shivers all over his body.

“W-who-ah are you?” Jaebum asked, moaning in the middle because this guy wouldn’t stop touching him.

“I am Park Jinyoung, but to you, Peach” he replied amusedly. This shocked Jaebum as he tried to turn around, this time the guy-peac-jinyoung let him. His jaw-dropped as he took in the stranger’s appearance. He was dead gorgeous.

His eyes, god those eyes, they were beautiful. His skin was sun-kissed and firm. He didn’t look strong but goddamn the grip he had on him proved otherwise. His lips so sinfully shaped and those two sharp canines, glinted in the light. His hair was the same color as his fur was if he was actually peach, and he refused to believe that he was. But the prominent features made it hard to not believe.

“W-wha-h-how-you um I m-mea-” he shuttered, speechless. Jinyoung chuckled, his sound rich and velvety. He nipped at his neck again, Jaebum yelped, in surprise.

“I am a cat? A werecat in your language” he purred, pinning Jaebum’s hand above his head with one hand and other the other was ripping the towel away.

“W-wait! _ohmygod_ ” he moaned loudly as jinyoung mouthed on his nipple, as his other hand caressed the insides of his thigh.

“Bad kitty is taking revenge on his master” he smirked, red lips stretching wide, and Jaebum is maybe a little more attracted than he should be.

“M-master what?” he asked. Jinyoung was about to answer but he was interrupted by the loud creak of the door opening. Jaebum screamed, internally.

“Hyu-OH FUCK- what the hell-who-you” he took a deep breath, then smiled filthily. “Getting laid? Where’s the pussy?”

“Jackie-” Jinyoung growled, startling Jaebum and Jackson. Maybe he dislikes Jackson? “It’s-n-I mean-”

“Oh shit Youngjae will die if he sees you like this, quick cover-up he is heading up” Jaebum jumped into the action, trying to push Jinyoung away, who stayed in his place, gripping Jaebum tightly.

“No” he gritted out. Jaebum looked up to him, clueless expression evident on his face. “Cute” he murmured and kissed him sharply.

“Woah there tiger, slow down” Jackson laughed. But he shut up soon enough as soon as-

“Sorry hyung I had… w-work… umm” he trailed off, his eyes going large as the size of a saucer, staring blatantly at the two-people tangled on the bed.

“J-Jae-ah, its not-its not like this I swear” Jaebum mumbled, but it was ineffective. I mean how can you take a person seriously when they are naked, pinned, marked and adorably sexy? Youngjae couldn’t stop staring.

“Don’t stare at him” Jinyoung glared. Taking the blanket and covered Jaebum’s lean body.

“He reminds me of Peach, hyung” he teased “Which reminds me where is that little monster”

“U-umm jacki-jackson shut up” he scowled “Youngjae don’t misunderstand okay? I-I don’t even k-know him” Jackson humor suddenly turned dark.

“What?” he strangled out, his voice and eyes giving away his rage. Jaebum gulped. Jackson has always been too protective of him, even though he was the older guy. Jackson looks like a fragile person, but that’s it until he removes his shirt.

“It's not like I took advantage of him” he smirked again, sinister and evil “He wants me. If not I wouldn’t have been here” Jackson gritted his teeth, Jaebum flushing at Jinyoung’s statement.

“So you are stranger who hyung wants? And he doesn’t even know you?” Youngjae finally asked, his voice void.

“Yupp” he confirmed, popping the ‘p’ which annoyed him to no end.

“Act-actually” Jaebum nervously said “He is Peach…”

“Hyung seriously?” Jackson sends him a look of disbelief. But as he looks closely he could see why, same eye color, same hair color those teeth, the way he was looking at his hyung, but still it was an unbelievable thing.

“He is speaking the truth” the black-haired guy replied, not moving an inch away from Jaebum. He murmured inaudible word and suddenly ears and tail appeared on his body. Three of the people in the room watched in pure shock.

“Okay this is getting really weird” Jackson said, after few minutes of silence. Peac- Jinyoung seemed like he wanted to murder him, which really wasn’t new.

“You” Jinyoung looked towards Youngjae “stay away” he snarled “he is mine”

“Possessive” Jackson piqued in. Jaebum threw him a frustrated look.

“Just help me out here. Peac-Jinyoung please move”

“Oh I can help you with that, he doesn’t look much stronger eh” Jackson wondered, slyly. Jinyoung frowned at the implication, then grinned.

“Yeah? You think?” he asked, dark expression. Jaebum doesn’t know if he should be finding this hot, it's so wrong, on many levels. But he was helpless under him, literally. Suddenly, his ears and tails disappear, again a murmur of the word and everything started shaking, like an earthquake.

“J-ji-jinyoung-ah I- we got the m-message… you should stop- please” he added the last bit, he knows cats love being praised and requested so he tried. Looks like he succeeded, if his pleased looks were anything to go by. Youngjae and Jackson stood there, jaw dropped at the display of such power. Jaebum would have laughed, if he himself was not a little intimidated. Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Jaebum, as if hiding him away and keeping him to his own self.

Great.

Now he has a cat.

Who’s a werecat, possessive, pervert, pure evil and… freaking powerful.

He is still unsure why isn’t he scared or afraid. He still wants to get checked if there’s something wrong with him, finding a potential danger, sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this ^^


End file.
